


Jihyun Headcanons

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: A collection of Jihyun headcanons that I have written, I will be sure to add more when I get time!





	1. Drunk Jihyun

It would take a lot to get V drunk.

Jihyun Kim is no lightweight alright

Jihyun would never allow himself to get drunk in front of strangers. Even in the RFA parties/occasion that requires him to drink, he avoid heavy drinking.

He will take a few sips because he doesn’t want to appear rude, but nothing too extreme. Even if someone offers him to drink more he would probably be like “oh..it’s alright, you wouldn’t want to see me when I am drunk haha..” and get all embarrassed/change the topic.

However, only you and Jumin are an exception. Though V is a little more restricted when it comes to the other members (Saeyoung is an exception but the thought of being completely drunk in front of Saeyoung horrifies him), he truly feels free around you and Jumin. Jihyun knows that no matter what he says to you guys, he won’t be judged.

There have been incidents involving Jumin where both let loose and things got pretty wild. 

Drunk V is very honest, soft, and extremely affectionate.

Weather you guys are in a relationship or not, drunk V will not stop until you know that he loves you very much.

This dude says the cheesiest/romantic things when he is drunk, no restriction or filtration of anything.

All he wants is just to hold your hands, hug you, and maybe kiss you.

Even if you guys are married, drunk V would probably say something like “Wanna hear my secret…? Well…the truth is…I love you very much” and the proceed to kiss your cheek until you can’t take it anymore.

You are just too cute and V doesn’t know what to do?

He just loves you so much and his drunk-self just can’t handle these feelings he has for you!

Be sure to tell him about his drunk shenanigans when his sober, you will see a very cute and blushy Jihyun.


	2. Dad V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of Jihyun as a daddy! Not the dirty kind.

  * Jihyun spoils his children rotten. Oh, you thought Jumin would be the spoiling type? You are right, but V is  **much worse**. 


  * Jihyun tends to go overboard when it comes to his children, forcing you to restrict him. 


  * You know how kids always want their parents to buy every single toy they see at the mall? Well, Jihyun is the type of father who will buy his kids any toys that their hearts desire. Even if your child glances at a toy for less than 10 seconds, Jihyun would buy the toy without any hesitation. 


  * Most of your mall adventures would including you exclaiming, _“Honey, please! Do we really have to get them this toy?”_


  * While Jihyun would refute with, _“MC they were staring at it for more than 3 minutes! We must.”_


  * _“Jihyun! We already bought them 5 toys! It’s enough”_


  * These conversations would usually go back and forth until you just give up. 


  * Jihyun is a very stubborn man.  


  * it’s not that he doesn’t want to listen to you, V just he wants his kids to be happy! Even though your child might get bored of the new toys after 30 minutes. 


  * There been incidents where, you held an intervention in the middle of the mall to stop him from buying 30 toys. 


  * Jihyun is the type of dad who would never restrict/restrain his kids. 


  * He would be the type of parent who would let his kids do anything as long as it’s not dangerous.


  * V should not be trusted with his own life, but Jihyun is very reliable when it comes to taking care of his kids! 


  * As long as your child’s hobbies doesn’t hurt anyone, Jihyun would 100% support it. Even if he doesn’t understand said hobbies, he would try to learn/inquire more about it to support his kids because he loves them very much. 


  * He would never pressure his kids to do anything other than their best. 


  * He is also never strict with them regarding their studies. If your kid worked hard and did their absolute best, he is satisfied. 


  * If your child is struggling in school, he would try his best to help them learn but he will just end up hiring a tutor. 


  * Jihyun will never force his kids to get involved in millions of extracurricular activities, he would let his kids decide what they want to do. 


  * Jihyun is a PTA™ dad, he would always help the school community to make your kid’s school life better. Jihyun would participate in almost all of the school’s bake sales and other fundraising events. 


  * If V’s kids get into any kind of trouble or disobey him. He won’t be the type who would get mad at his kids but rather sad and disappointed at himself for not being able to control his children.


  * Even if your child gets in trouble for something silly V would just mumble,  _“I should have been there for them, I could have done better!”_


  * You can try counter with  _“Jihyun they literally got caught using their phone in class. It’s fine kids do that”_ , Jihyun would just respond with _“BUT MC maybe if I was better they wouldn’t have needed to use their cellphone ;A;”_


  * Nonetheless, Jihyun is the type of dad his kids can always talk to. He is not strict and super open-minded. 


  * If his child is interested in art, V would be over the moon. 


  * He would never pressure his kids into liking art but if his children would show interest to the arts, he would be very happy. 


  * If his kids say that they want art inspiration from him, Jihyun would be on cloud 9 and internally scream with joy.  


  * He might to be the best dad, but he is a pretty good one.  




	3. Jihyun with Trans MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun finding out MC is trans

  * You were terrified.
  * Maybe you should tell him over dinner?
  * No, that might be too casual! But then again, you didn’t want it to be too lighthearted.
  * You were sure of one thing, you have to tell Jihyun that you are trans.
  * You just…weren’t sure what you wanted to say.  
  * Would Jihyun get upset? Would he be angry with you? No way…Jihyun isn’t like that. Right?
  * No! You have to tell him. You wanted him to know everything about you.
  * Jihyun—Jihyun means so much to you. After everything the both of you have endured…you just couldn’t help yourself wanting to be with him. It’s not like you were hiding things from him, you were just…scared.
  * Maybe you should just put it off. You still need to get yourself together before you could even try to tell him everything. You couldn’t lose Jihyun. That’s all you knew.
  * You shook your head. After all, you—
  * Before you had the chance to finish your thought, the door opened.
  * Jihyun called out. “I’m back!”
  * Surprised at his sudden entry, you yelped, “yeah! Here you are! Right here,” feeling your chest tighten.
  * Before you knew it, Jihyun had plopped down onto the couch, next to you.
  * “And what have you been up to?”
  * You sighed, “Nothing”.
  * You loved him. You loved him so much; you couldn’t stand it any longer. You had to tell him. How were you going to tell him?
  * “Jihyun.”
  * He nodded.
  * “I’m transgender.”
  * Jihyun blinked several times at your announcement. Your eyes began to feel heavier. You didn’t want to look at him right now, especially if he looked upset.
  * The room became totally silent. You felt the tears well up in your eyes.
  * “I see.”
  * A tear dropped down your face.
  * “I… I’m sorry. I just—I am sorry Jihyun, but this is who I am. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. For me, gender is a broad spectrum, I just can’t abide to society’s standards anymore. I have always felt this way and I love who I am now. I hope you give me a chance, and if you don’t—”
  * Before your thoughts had the chance to take over, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you.
  * “I am not upset, I am sorry if I sounded like I was mad at you,” he sighed.
  * “I love the person who is in front of me right now. Who you were in the past…is in the past. I love you because you are you. I love the person who is in front of me right now. I love you. Nothing else. Plus, I don’t think I have any rights to be upset at someone for potentially hiding things from me”
  * He got up and pulled you up with him. Jihyun nuzzled his nose onto your hair, and you sniffed.
  * It was cliché scenario, but in your heart you knew that the two of you were meant to be.
  * “Jihyun, I love you, too.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes or errors, please let me know.


	4. Jihyun Taking Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun taking care of you when you are sick.

You have been sleeping on and off all day. Sleep was the only way you could escape your clogged sinuses. But every time you tried to get some shut eye, your coughs managed to wake you up.

_How much cold syrup did you already take again?_

_Guess it wasn’t enough to knock you out._

With your body refusing to move and your mind set on sleep, you decided to stay in bed in hopes to fall asleep soon. Before you knew it, your short slumber was interrupted by a warm-gentle hand that brushed off hair strands from your face.

You weren’t even alarmed; you recognized that those long fingers belonged to none other than your darling boyfriend, Jihyun.

“Jihyun…” you croaked in a somewhat raspy voice.

“Good evening, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

“I wanna breathe” you whined locking your hand with his, missing Jihyun’s warmth.

He chuckled “It will be over soon. For now, do you want some soup? I’ll go get some foo–”

“Jihyun NOOO please don’t leave me” you whined clinging onto his arm. The idea of Jihyun leaving your side even for a moment when you are like this made you extremely queasy.

“Or we can just stay in bed” he said putting his arms around you and pulling you into his chest “we’ll just stay like this until you feel better.”

You lazily smiled melting into Jihyun’s embrace. 

You were unpleasantly warm, but his body heat was still very comforting.

Suddenly a grim realization hit your chord, “wait Jihyun! Oh no, we can’t–what if you get sick?”

“Hmm, then it’s for a good cause” Jihyun chuckled.

“But–”

“No buts! If you think I am going to leave my poor darling to suffer alone any longer than I had to, then you are mistaken.” he teased. You lightly smacked your hand against his shoulder before resettling to cuddle comfortably. 

“Feel better?” He asked in genuine concern.

You yawned and nodded, your cheek rubbing warmly on his firm chest.

“Thank you for being so sweet, but I gotta pee…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys liked this scenario/would like to see more of these kinds of stuff! I really helps me out a lot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
